Mary Ann Elizabeth Hooker
My 3rd Great Grandmother Mary Ann Elizabeth Hooker '''born 26 September 1841 in Shoreditch to weaver Samuel Hooker and Mary Lockyer. '''17 October 1841 - Mary Ann was baptised in St Leonard, Shoreditch. 21 December 1843 - Mary Ann's father died aged 34 at No.36 Kingsland Road. Aged 2 16 July 1844 - Mary Ann's mother died aged 36 at 6 Ironmonger Street. Aged 2 1851 - She lived in 39, Radnor Street, St Luke, Finsbury. Aged 9, Scholar, of Shoreditch. Living in the household of grandfather Richard Lockyer aged 68, widowed Costermonger, of St Luke. 1861 - She lived in 16, Kings Head Court, Shoreditch. Aged 19, unmarried Brush Maker, of Shoreditch. Living in the household of uncle (by marriage) James D Pead aged 48, Bricklayer, with aunt Elizabeth Pead aged 45, Cotton Winder, of St Luke's, cousin Sarah E Pead aged 12, of Shoreditch, cousin James D Pead aged 10, of Shoreditch, and cousin William Pead aged 7, of Shoreditch. 21 May 1865 - Mary Ann married Charles Reynolds. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Mary's Church, St Marylebone by B Westbrook, Officiating Minister, and witnessed by George Rose and Harriet Clack. They both lived in 24 Croydon Street at this time. 1866 - Her daughter, Minnie, was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 1867 - Her son, Charles Henry, was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 1868 - Her son, Charles Henry, died. 1869 - Her son, Henry John, was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 6 March 1872 - Her son, Charles Herbert, was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 15 June 1874 - Her son, Alfred William (my 2nd Great Grandfather), was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 20 January 1877 - Her daughter, Ada Elizabeth, was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 1880 - Her son, Frederick George, was born. The family lived in 39 Warrior Road at this time. 1881 - She lived in 39 Warrior Road, Kennington. Aged 39, of Shoreditch. Living in the household of husband Charles Reynolds aged 50, Brush Maker, of Marylebone, with daughter Minnie Reynolds aged 15, Scholar, of Lambeth, son Henry John Reynolds aged 11, Scholar, of Lambeth, son Charles Herbert Reynolds aged 9, Scholar, of Lambeth, son Alfred William Reynolds aged 6, Scholar, of Lambeth, daughter Ada Elizabeth Reynolds aged 4, of Lambeth, son Frederick George Reynolds aged 3 months, of Lambeth, niece Laura Hooker aged 18, unmarried and deaf, of Hackney, and niece Mary Ann Hooker aged 10, Scholar, of Camberwell. 5 October 1885 - Her daughter, Minnie Reynolds, married William Rose in Lambeth St James the Apostle. The marriage was witnessed by Charles Reynolds and Mary Ann Elizabeth Reynolds (x mark). 1888 - Her granddaughter, Ada Elizabeth Rose, was born in Highbury. 1891 - She lived in 64 Denmark Road, Camberwell. Aged 49, of Shoreditch. Living in the household of husband Charles Reynolds aged 59, Ivory Brush Maker, of Marylebone, with son Henry J Reynolds aged 21, single Ivory Brush Maker, of Lambeth, son Charles H Reynolds aged 19, single Ivory Brush Maker, of Lambeth, son Alfred W Reynolds aged 16, Telegraph Messenger, of Lambeth, daughter Ada E Reynolds aged 14, of Lambeth, and son Frederick G Reynolds aged 10, Scholar, of Lambeth. 3 April 1893 - Her son, Henry John Reynolds, married Catherine Vaughan in Lambeth St James the Apostle. The marriage was witnessed by Henry Vaughan and Caroline Vaughan. 1896 - Her grandson, Henry Charles Reynolds, was born in Camberwell. 1 October 1899 - Her son, Alfred William Reynolds, married Florence Jane Rodgers in Christ Church, Croydon. The marriage was witnessed by Harry Mace Williamson and Ada Elizabeth Reynolds. 18 July 1900 - Her granddaughter, Florence Lilian Mary Reynolds, was born in Camberwell. 1901 - She lived in 74 Denmark Street, Kennington. Aged 58, widow Ivory Hair Brush Drawer, of Shoreditch. Living with her: son Charles Reynolds aged 28, single Bone Tooth Brush Fashioner, of Lambeth, daughter Ada Reynolds aged 24, single Blouse Sewing Machinist, of Lambeth, and son Frederick Reynolds aged 20, single Postman, of Lambeth. Last quarter of 1903 - Her grandson, Frank Arthur Reynolds, was born in Camberwell District. 1905 - Her grandson, Thomas Charles Reynolds, was bornin Lambeth. 6 May 1906 - Her granddaughter, Grace May Reynolds, was born in Lambeth. 1907 - Her granddaughter, Doris Ethel Reynolds, was born in Lambeth. 1908 - Her grandson, Stanley Reynolds, was born in Camberwell District. Third quarter of 1910 - She died aged 68 in Lambeth District.